


The Voyage of A Lifetime

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Old Peggy Carter, POV Peggy Carter, RMS Titanic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set to marry the American millionaire Howard Stark once she steps foot in New York, Lady Margaret Carter wants to be seen as more than a pretty face and dreams of adventure. But her mother is determined to see her married at the end of the voyage and money behind their status again.</p><p>Stuck in England due to their money running out, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers are invited to the poker game of their life. It's winner takes all--including tickets to Titanic on her maiden voyage to America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyage of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy about the summary to be honest but I don't want to give everything away. 
> 
> Even though the majority of us has already seen Titanic and know the plot and how it ends, I'm going to add extra plot and twists so the story will be slightly fresh. 
> 
> It might take a while to get to the plot because there will be a back story first. 
> 
> There will be characters of AoS included but they will only show up occasionally.
> 
> Disclaimer: Marvel, Cameron & etc. own everything you recognize.

_Present Day_

_Brooklyn, New York_

Routine was an old friend of hers. 

In her youth, she had hated it so much and rebelled against it. Now she welcomed her old friend. Like clockwork, she sat in the kitchen at noon, with a cup of tea in front of her. 

The tv was on as background noise for her great granddaughter, the program running a live interview on the new group of archeologists looking for the infamous Stark safes that had sunk with the Titanic. 

She always followed whatever news they had about the safes and was morbidly interested in whether this group had been successful or not in locating them. 

They were. They even managed to retrieve one of them.

"Do you think Uncle Tony will demand they give it back, Grandma?" asked her granddaughter, Sharon Carter.

She focused on Sharon. Watched how she carefully arranged the biscuits and sandwiches artistically on the plate. Sharon had a gift with catering and parties but had preferred to take care of her instead. 

While Sharon insist she doesn't regret her decision, she does regret that her granddaughter spends so much time on her instead of enjoying her life.

"Probably not. Anthony will always go in the opposite direction of his father. Unless the safe included notes on weaponry and technology ideas, he will only acknowledge the connection when the public forces him to." She says, taking a sip of tea afterwards. 

"I forgot about that." Sharon muses, setting the plate down in front of her grandma before sitting next to her in order to see the tv better.

They began to eat, letting the excited voice of Dr. Fitz fill the comfortable silence. She doesn't bother to pay close attention to what he's saying, knowing Sharon will want to recap about it later.

She's wondering which safe they've managed to find when a gasp from Sharon made her look up quickly.

A glance told her Sharon was fine and that something had captivated her attention completely from the tv. So she turned her attention over to it too. 

There was a sketch of a young woman laid out on screen. There was something about her smile that channeled the Mona Lisa and with the exception of a extravagant necklace on her neck, she was completely naked and baring all to the public. 

_His gaze pierced through her, looking at all she laid bare. A strand of blonde hair fell across one eye but he made no move to smooth it back, his attention solely on her and his sketch pad._

"Oh my." She faintly hears herself say in shock.

They found her safe and belongings.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if I could stop posting up new works, that would be great. 
> 
> Next chapter should be posted up later. 
> 
> I will warn you now that this fic will include smut and hopefully lots of it. 
> 
> There will also likely to be historical inaccuracies in the fic too.


End file.
